Perfect
by medicalfanatic
Summary: Dr. Zosia March is a guarded, private and damaged woman, hiding her troubled past from a prying world. Can Serena Campbell make her whole again? (F/F) (Reviews greatly appreciated!)
1. Intrigue

Hello! Quick thanks to perpetualpathology for beta-reading some of this story. Hope you enjoy, as always I'd appreciate any reviews! Thanks :)

* * *

She exhaled a deep, unwavering sigh. Lashings of rain fell mercilessly upon Holby City hospital; today was the wettest and darkest morning Holby had seen all year, and this sadness had certainly seeped into the hospital. As she stared out of the stairwell window, Serena Campbell had the look of a despairing woman on her face - how dare Edward do this to her? He had ruined their marriage, their home and now he had the nerve to show up at her work? She couldn't believe it. Anger was bubbling up inside her, like a volcano ready to erupt. AAU was where she could go to clear her head and completely absorb herself in what really matters - medicine. Now even that was ruined by her no-good, alcoholic ex-husband who had turned up as a 'completely coincidental' locum. Edward seemed dead-set on embarrassing Serena in front of as many colleagues as possible. He had already made a fool out of her in front of Raf and Marie-Claire, and she couldn't take much more.

Come to think of it, in every relationship she had ever had, Serena had always felt like she was missing something, but she just couldn't put her finger on it...perhaps it was just men in general.

Suddenly, through the raindrops, Serena's observant eyes caught sight of movement in the car park. Walking on her own, face shielded by long locks of brown hair, Serena recognised the young woman immediately. Zosia March. She was a very intriguing person to Serena - after clashing with Guy in several instances, she couldn't help but notice how different Zosia seemed from her impetuous father. Preferring to keep out of Guy's misfits, she seemed quiet but at the same time forthright; Serena saw her as an admirably passionate person. Although still extremely intelligent, Zosia seemed far more mysterious and subsequently interesting to Serena than her father was. She strode across the bleak car park with a sense of purpose and drive exuding every pore; this confidence inspired Serena to try and find out more about the CEO's daughter someday. A smile dancing on her lips, she walked back to AAU with her idiotic ex-husband long forgotten.

After that rainy morning, every day went very quickly for Serena. Edward was still an annoying presence on AAU, but he no longer bothered the consultant. For some reason, every morning she felt herself drawn to the very same window. Feet planted firmly on the floor, she would habitually watch the few seconds of Zosia walking across the car park. Some days she'd wear her hair in a tight bun; for some inexplicable reason, Serena felt the urge to unravel those mahogany tresses. Other days Zosia would wear her hair down; once again, Serena tried to ignore the rather strange impulse to rake her hands through Zosia's hair. Heart pounding, Serena would sorrowfully return to AAU every day, longing to see Zosia again.

Even though AAU and Darwin were separated by six mere levels, to Serena it felt like an ocean was between them.


	2. Connection

On an overcast Monday morning, Serena walked through the Holby entrance with a spring in her step. Even Hanssen look surprised by her obvious cheerfulness. Previously, she may've drunk herself into a Shiraz - induced stupor after spending a week in her arrogant ex-husband's company. In contrast, this weekend she had found herself unexplainably happy - in fact so happy that she met up with a few old uni friends. She felt like she was on a drug; Serena simply couldn't understand why she was so content.

Unfortunately, her blissful morning was abruptly halted as soon as she walked into AAU. A huge RTC involving a cargo lorry and a minibus had occurred earlier this morning, and 4 ambulances were on their way with 1 patient in a critical state. Those requiring minor medical attention were being diverted to triage at St. James hospital.

"From the four patients on their way, two have leg injuries, one has a head contusion and the other has developed a critical traumatic aortic rupture." Raf hurriedly explained to the AAU team. "To avoid ischemia to the spinal cord and possible paraplegia, the cardiac patient will be immediately taken into emergency theatre, whereas the other 3 will receive examinations first. AAU will take on the two leg injuries, and Keller will receive the neuro patient under Guy's supervision. Let's go!" Raf smiled encouragingly at the AAU team, before promptly answering a ringing telephone. As the congregation of doctors and nurses dissipated, Serena still stood at the doors. Just as she was about to help with preparation for the other incoming patients, Serena's pager buzzed to life and began vibrating against her waistband. A page directly from Jac Naylor urgently requested Serena in the emergency theatre on Darwin.

Reflexively, Serena ran out of AAU and sprinted up all 6 floors, going 2 steps at a time until she reached Darwin. Racing down the corridor, she burst into the scrubbing room and collided head-first into no one other than Zosia Marsh. Blushing, Serena straightened herself out and brushed down her maroon blouse. Topaz eyes slowly gazed up at Serena's body, stopping slightly at her breasts and then continuing to meet her hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?" Zosia asked, her eyebrows knitted in worry. Serena's heart rose when she heard the unmistakable concern in Zosia's voice.

"Y-yes I'm fine thank you. I'm so sorry I ran into you, it's just I was in a rush and-"

"No harm done Serena, honestly. Let's scrub up, Jac's been waiting for you. She won't admit it, but I think she actually needs you." Zosia nodded as she reassured a still cherry-red Serena.

"Really? I'm not sure I believe that..." Serena laughed, happy to take her mind off her previous embarrassment.

"It's the truth!" Zosia exclaimed, grinning at Serena. Strangely enough, Zosia felt a true connection to her, even though they had only spoken a few times before. As the F2 scrubbed her hands, her eyes sneakily glanced over at Serena. Zosia didn't think this very often, but the person standing next to her was actually extremely beautiful. Long, black eyelashes shrouded curious, glimmering eyes. Her shirt hugged the silhouette of perk breasts and voluptuous curves; all of a sudden, Zosia felt quite flushed and quickly turned her attention back to diligently scrubbing her hands.

As the scrub assistant had left for the night, they had no choice but to tie up each other's scrubs. Serena gently pulled on Zosia's blue gown, her fingers dancing against a slightly arched back. However, when Zosia pulled on Serena's gown, she wasn't quite so delicate. Rough pulls and tugs on the lace thrilled Serena. Every draw on the string left Serena's skin tingling and wanting more contact with the F2. The palpable tension in the air became all-too apparent when their eyes met; it was almost too much for Serena to bear, whose whole body longed for more contact from Zosia. Although her face didn't betray her, Zosia also wanted nothing more than to feel Serena's graceful hands stroke her skin once more. Hands were now encased by latex gloves; simultaneously, they walked into the operating theatre, a faint flush still upon Serena's cheeks.

The surgery was a success. Jac fixed the tear in the proximal descending aorta and Jesse's attempt at keeping the patient's blood pressure low worked well. Serena skilfully fixed the DVT in the patient's lower right leg that had developed after the blunt force trauma. Zosia assisted Jac, but every so often her eyes would drift to Serena's swift hands, which were somehow elegant and deadly at the same time.

Sunset was still a couple of hours away, but the scrubbing room was filled with streaks of gold and orange. Sunlight glinted off the shiny, sterile surfaces. Once again, Serena and Zosia were the only two in the room; somehow, they had been left alone again. Maybe it was fate, Zosia thought.

Serena's breath hitched as the F2's fingers lingered on her back. Her mind was filled with uncharacteristically lewd thoughts. Meanwhile, Zosia was revelling in the effect she clearly had on Serena. But when the consultant touched Zosia's laces, the younger woman shivered impulsively - obviously, Serena had a similar effect on her. She knew others saw her as dangerously flirtatious, but she couldn't care less – she felt something she had never felt before when she was around Serena. For Zosia, there were two states of impulse; there, or nothing at all. Most unusually, she felt an unparalled, burning passion to find out more about Serena Campbell. The consultant's warm hands heated up the F2's icy skin - a perfect contrast.

"What time does your shift finish?" Zosia asked, her iridescent eyes brimming with eagerness.

"I'm done after we're finished here. I think I'm just going to go home." Serena replied. Strangely, she found herself wanting more of the F2's company as it couldn't be compared to anyone else's. She was the complete opposite of her father in that she could relieve stress rather than create it by talking calmly no matter what the day had entailed.

"I'm going for a drink at Albie's if you'd like to join me." Zosia offered. She wasn't usually this forward, opting to let others make the first move, but she knew she'd regret it if she didn't at least ask Serena.

"S-sure, I'd love to. Meet you there?" Serena replied, a smile lighting up her whole face. Unfortunately, she still has some loose ends to tie up at the hospital before she was about to join the striking young doctor.

Zosia nodded and walked out of the room. Shaking her head to break free of the trance the F2 had put her under, Serena walked out of the room and headed back to her office to quickly finish some paperwork - she honestly couldn't wait to see Zosia again.


	3. Lust

"Two large glasses of Shiraz please." Zosia said to the barman. She smiled at him, and he almost dropped the empty wine glass in his hand. Zosia was well aware of the effect she had on most men – often, her seductive manner came in use when getting what she wanted. But this infatuation was always unrequited; she'd beguile men into sleeping with her then easily discard them without a second thought. The F2 never felt anything for these men; they simply provided a short arousal for her.

Serena had finally finished the paperwork on the previous surgery and the two leg injury patients on AAU. In a flurry, she picked up her bag and rushed to Albie's as fast as she could. As soon as she walked in, her eyes locked on Zosia sitting at the bar. Zosia's long, toned legs draped around the shining bar stool excited Serena's already pounding heart.

"Hey! Thanks for the wine, Shiraz is my favourite." Serena said, sitting down and grasping the familiar wine glass her fingers had long since become accustomed to.

"Yeah I know, it's my favourite too. We definitely have similar tastes, and not just in wine." The brunette winked suggestively and took a long sip of wine. Inside, Zosia's heart was hammering against her chest, but, like always, she kept her calm façade. Serena knew the woman was forthright, but her risqué behaviour was really something the consultant wasn't used to. But that's not to say she wasn't thrilled with it.

"So what else do we have similar tastes in Dr. March?" Leaning in towards Zosia, Serena couldn't help but participate in this flirting match. As she slowly licked her lips, her piercing eyes dared the junior doctor to answer.

Zosia leaned in even closer, so the two woman's lips were mere centimetres apart. Suspense lingered in the air. Serena clenched her fists, struggling for control as her arousal heightened. Oblivious to anyone around them, the F2 was immersed in holding Serena's attention. Slowly moving towards her superior's parted lips, Zosia suddenly turned her head towards Serena's ear.

"Let's find out..." The junior doctor whispered in her ear. Smugly, Zosia grinned as she watched Serena's hands quiver. "Want to finish this at my place?"

Speechless, Serena just nodded. Their two wine glasses were left on the bar, long forgotten. Grabbing their bags, Zosia led them both out of Albie's and into the frosty night. Quickening breaths danced in the brisk night air.

Luckily, both Digby and Dom were working a night shift, so Zosia's apartment was completely empty.

As soon as the door was slammed shut, Zosia pushed Serena against the doorframe. The F2 had been waiting her whole life to feel as stimulated as she did right now. Finally their lips connected; an electrifying pulse ran through both bodies simultaneously. Rough, passionate kisses filled both women with adrenaline. The consultant willingly surrendered as Zosia's dominant hands explored her torso. As her hands brushed against Serena's left breast, the consultant's nipple instantly hardened. Delicately, Serena ran her wet tongue against her partner's bottom lip, causing the F2's pupils to dilate even more. Zosia gladly allowed Serena's tongue inside her mouth; the unbelievable sensation of her exploring inside her mouth made Zosia light-headed, and a moan escaped her mouth. Still pressed up against the door, Serena's hands sprang into action as she massaged the other woman's breast, all whilst slightly moaning. Vibrations from the moans made Zosia marginally tip her head back, before quickly reconnecting their moist lips once again. Slowly, Serena dragged her smooth hands down the brunette's curves until she reached the waistband of her black jeans.

Abruptly, Zosia stopped kissing Serena and pulled back, the rest of her body still pressing against Serena's.

"Bedroom?" She hoarsely murmured.

Panting, the consultant nodded vigorously. Led by Zosia, Serena briskly walked through the cold apartment into the doctor's dim bedroom.

A hand pushed Serena down onto the double bed. Grinning with delight, Zosia straddled the consultants shivering body. As soon as their bodies touched once again, a fire was relit in both of them - an unquenchable passion to have more of each other. Serena possessive my wrapped her hands around Zosia's abdomen and tugged her closer, all while her tongue voraciously explored the younger woman's inner mouth.

With a previously unpossessed power, Serena flipped over Zosia so she was now on top. Dominating the F2, Serena's passionate kisses slowly travelled lower down Zosia's body: her neck, collarbone, breast, navel, and finally her clitoris.

"Please Serena..." Zosia whimpered.

"Please what? Tell me baby!"

"Please fuck me! O-oh" Zosia exclaimed, as Serena began massaging her clit. Wetness pooled on the bed sheet below the F2's vagina. While still rubbing her clit with her thumb, Serena lightly licked the outside of Zosia's vagina. Expertly, she rubbed the junior doctor's nipple; immediately, her back arched towards the sky. Serena's tongue flicked deeper and deeper inside Zosia, glistening with Zosia's juices. The junior doctor had never experienced a stimulation so extreme. Taking Zosia's frequent gasps and shivering into account, Serena judged that she wouldn't last much longer. Timing it perfectly, Serena entered three fingers into the F2 and curled them slightly, whilst still massaging her clit. She could feel the walls of Zosia's vagina trembling under her grip, and her fingers became wetter as she began pumping them in and out. Back arched, fists balled and moans turning into screams, Zosia finally came. She ejaculated onto the cream bed sheet, and panted with exertion. Her sweat glistened in the moonlight. Still trembling, she slowly untensed every muscle in her body. Zosia had just experienced the best, most thrilling orgasm of her life, and she felt like she was floating on thin air.

Slowly, Serena collected herself, wiped her fingers clean, and climbed into bed. She felt Zosia's fingers upon her sweat-covered skin, but held onto her hand before she could explore further.

"Go to sleep sweetie. You're tired; we can continue tomorrow."

"Yeah okay. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. I promise." Serena kissed the top of Zosia's messy, brunette hair. Still slightly panting, both women fell quickly asleep. Zosia found comfort in resting her head on Serena's still-damp breast; throughout the whole night, the two women didn't separate for a second.


	4. Bliss

Early morning sunlight streamed through the ajar curtains. Waking up, Zosia groggily turned her head to look up at the other person in the bed - Serena. For the past week, they had alternated between sleeping at Serena's and Zosia's place, and were currently in Serena's house. Her bedroom was very tidy, with a minimalist design. The only interruption to this cleanliness was two half-empty, lipstick-rimmed wine glasses.

Just as the F2 snuggled back into the warm cocoon of Serena's curved body, the alarm clock went off. Sighing, Zosia rolled out of bed and turned it off, before gently shaking Serena awake.

"Babe, its 6'o'clock. I'll make us some breakfast." The F2 left Serena to awake fully whilst she went off to make them some coffee and scrambled eggs. Zosia truly felt at home here.

The two woman arrived at Holby City hospital 10 minutes apart. Their difference in time was necessary to keep their...arrangement a secret. During work hours, it was very rare that Zosia and Serena would cross paths at all; if they did, usually in surgery, they would be civil but not over familiar in any way. In fact, Zosia acted like she knew Jac more than Serena during work hours; anything to keep their passion a secret.

Even though Zosia acted indifferent towards Serena during the day, her craving to see and feel the consultant never wavered. Similarly, Serena found it almost unbearable to go a whole day without at least brushing past Zosia, but she was willing to do whatever it took to keep her longing for the junior doctor unbeknownst to her co-workers.


	5. Comfort

Salty tears rolled down Zosia's pale cheeks. Huddled in the corner of Serena's bathroom, her whole body trembled as she tried to keep her sobs under control. Her partner's home was the only place she could think of; her own home contained too many reminders. Rocking back and forth, the junior doctor continued to silently weep; attempting to stand up, she steadied herself on Serena's bath tub, before promptly collapsing into a heap once again. Too weak to even sit up, the brunette whimpered into the turquoise bath mat. 364 days a year, Zosia was always in charge of her outward emotions. Today was the only day where she couldn't help but give in to the agonising sadness that threatened to break apart her heart into a million tiny pieces.

Serena fumbled around in her bag for her door key, before realising that her door was already unlocked. Curiously, she entered her house and dropped her bag on the floor absent-mindedly, concerned with only one thing - seeing Zosia. Hearing noises from the bathroom, Serena quickly headed upstairs.

"Zosia? Sweetie are you in there?" Suddenly panicked, Serena urgently knocked on the bathroom door. The consultant's hands were shaking with fear.

"Babe I'm coming in, okay?" A small whimper from inside the room acknowledged Serena's request.

Forcefully, Serena opened her bathroom door. As her eyes fell on Zosia's small, curled body, her heart broke. Noticing several puddles of tears, Serena dropped to her knees beside Zosia. Naturally, she took Zosia's icy hand in hers and began warming it up. The F2, still sobbing, sat up and pressed her body against Serena's. As soon as Zosia came into contact with the older woman's body, she began to completely cry her eyes out, whilst her body shivered uncontrollably. The two woman stayed there for a few minutes; Serena was patiently waiting for Zosia to calm down before trying to approach her about what had made her cry so much. Silently stroking her partner's back, Serena slowly rose and supported Zosia to her bed. There, she unclothed Zosia, instead covering the F2 with the warmest clothes Serena could find in her plentiful wardrobe. Afterwards, Serena undressed and climbed into her bed. For the next hour or so, Serena soothed Zosia. The consultant decided to allow Zosia to recover from her bout of crying before attempting to question her about the cause. Only when the junior doctor was both warm and asleep did Serena finally let herself rest.

Silhouettes of the two woman were highlighted by the early morning sunrise. They were both standing next to Serena's kitchen counter, looking out of the window in silence. Boats lazily sailed across the nearby river. Without warning, Serena turned to face Zosia. She couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"Why were you so upset last night? I don't mean the pry but-"

"Don't! You aren't prying. You deserve to know. Yesterday was the a-anniversary of my mother's death." Finally admitting what had made her so upset took a huge weight off Zosia's shoulders. Even though Zosia whispered it so quietly that it was barely audible, to Serena it felt louder than a thunderstorm. Everyone in the hospital knew about what had happened to Zosia's mother. Serena didn't say anything. She simply stood next to the F2, and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Leaning into her brunette hair, Serena remained silent. By now she knew that Zosia didn't want words of advice - she just needed someone to comfort her. Serena would happily do just that.

Zosia scrutinised herself in Serena's hallway mirror. Her porcelain skin was tinted with a faint natural blush, and her eyes glimmered with happiness. Out of no-where, her girlfriend came up from behind her and wrapped long arms around Zosia's slender waist. Grinning, the F2 turned around to face Serena, so they were eye to eye. For her whole life, Zosia had been a resoundingly private person through no choice of her own; she never felt close enough to anyone to confide in them - not even Guy. Finally, she had found someone who was not only her soulmate, but also her confidante and supporter in everything she did. Zosia felt complete with Serena by her side. When Serena looked into the young F2's eyes, her breath hitched. She saw past the façade; instead, she saw the intelligence, compassion, ambition, love and kindness that many failed to notice. Standing there in the hallway, both women realised just how much they not only loved, but needed each other.

Once again, Zosia purposefully arrived at work ten minutes after Serena. Unbeknownst to the two women, after three weeks of the exact same charade every day, suspicions had started to grow. Digby and Dom had both noticed now that Zosia would barely, if ever, spend the night in her own room if they were at the apartment. Likewise, Raf and Fletch had both noticed how Serena would never drink alone in her office anymore, and she would always be going to 'meet someone' after work. Even Jac had noticed something off with Zosia – but that's not to say she cared at all. Rumours had started to fly around the hospital, somehow remaining secret to both Zosia and Serena, that the two women had been seeing each other behind their friend's backs. Of course Dom was the one who started this rumour, but by now most believed it.


	6. Contentment

Most nights were spent at Serena's. Her living alone allowed the couple to engage in more…noisy activities without interruption. Whereas Zosia's apartment was rarely empty of Dom and Digby; even when it was, the couple could still hear the neighbours pottering about. Therefore, many nights the couple slept together at the consultant's house.

One night, over dinner at Serena's, the couple were discussing everything from their respective days at work to the inner workings of the beehive. Even then, Serena still found it amazing how they could never run out of things to talk about; as always, she found Zosia inexplicably fascinating to talk to.

After dinner, Serena stood up to collect their plates and put them in the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, she put them in the dishwasher. Stealthier than a leopard, Zosia followed her.

"Fancy some dessert?" Zosia's hot breath tickled Serena's ear. Tingling, Serena turned around and bit her lip.

"Of course babe." Grinning, Serena lent her body against Zosia's, trapping her like a vice between the consultant and the kitchen worktop. Both women were slightly tipsy from Serena's never-ending supply of Shiraz. Gently, Serena bit down on Zosia's ear, then moving on to suck her pulse point. Serena slowly Subtle moans escaped Zosia's mouth. Serena loved seeing the effect her actions had on Zosia; whilst smirking, she laughed a dirty laugh and allowed her hands to roam onto Zosia's breasts. Effortlessly, she undid her bra and pulled down the F2's tight-fitting skirt. Heat pooled around Zosia's inner legs – as soon as Serena's hand past brushed her thighs, every one of the junior doctor's nerve endings were set alight. Back arched, she tilted her head back and bit her lip. Loving the power she currently held over Zosia, Serena teasingly brushed her hand against Zosia's clit, whilst hovering her lips above her neck.  
"S-Serena stop please babe please…" Zosia hated begging, but the only thing on her mind right now was reaching orgasm. Being left in this state of almost climaxing was torture. Trembling, she reached down to finish herself off, but her hand was quickly intercepted by Serena.  
"I'll finish you off" Whispered Serena passionately, before beginning to kiss Zosia again. Whilst caressing her nipple with one hand, Serena heavily pumped in and out of Zosia. Expertly, just as Zosia was on the verge of orgasm, Serena rubbed her clit and inner vagina. Zosia screamed. Grinning, the F2's bare back was arched as she rode her orgasm, her face flushed. Trembling, she laid down on Serena's kitchen floor (spotless - no surprise there), and Serena happily settled down beside her.

Still shaking, Zosia tried to string together what she wanted to say.

"I-I hate th-at you're s-so g..good." Zosia sighed shakily, her smile reaching her eyes. She knew that Serena would not only understand, but revel in, her almost incoherent admission.

"I know babe. But practice makes perfect. And it's your go to have the fun…" Serena teased. She was well aware that her miles-long stamina frustrated Zosia to no end – and she loved that.

"Oh don't worry – tomorrow I'm going to give you the best orgasm of your life…" Zosia promised confidently; if there was one thing the young doctor was, it was determined to succeed.

Luckily, Dom and Digby were both out the following night. Zosia made a meal for her and her girlfriend that wasn't burnt (for once), and after a few too many glasses of Shiraz, the conversation turned to sex. Zosia's leg rubbed against Serena's under the table – within seconds, Zosia had the consultant pinned to the kitchen table.

"Now it's my turn. Good luck…" Zosia murmured to Serena. Confidently, Zosia raised an eyebrow; she knew for well that Serena lasted longer than her, but this challenge made the resulting orgasm even more satisfying.

Grabbing a handful of Serena's linen shirt, Zosia pulled the smirking consultant towards her. The F2 was planning to fuck Serena right here, on the kitchen table. Looking down at her boss, Zosia's mind was set alight. She commanded Serena to stay put, before rushing to her bedroom. Sounds of drawers slamming shut intrigued the consultant, who was obeying by remaining on the table. Confidently, Zosia returned a few seconds later and placed a box on the kitchen top behind her. Serena peered around the F2 to see what she had brought from her bedroom; but, before she could take a good look, Zosia had her pinned back onto the table. Looking down at Serena, her cocoa eyes were swimming with adoration and passion. Gently, she kissed the consultant, entering her mouth with an inquisitive tongue. Elegant fingers tugged on Serena's short hair, forcing her head back. Serena closed her eyes in pleasure as Zosia sucked on her neck, her clit throbbing with arousal. Zosia roamed her hands all over the brunette, exploring every part. She tenderly stroked her back, arms, shoulders...every touch sent Serena's nerves on fire. Finally, Zosia's wandering hands settled on her favourite part of Serena's body; her breasts. She rubbed them whilst still sucking on Serena's pulse point. A faint odour of Serena's perfume lingered in the air as Zosia inhaled the scent of the consultant. Putting more pressure on Serena, Zosia pressed her against the wooden table, deepening their contact. Just as her knees were about to buckle, Serena was lifted onto the tabletop by the surprisingly strong F2. Endorphins flooded her brain as Zosia's hand brushed passed her clit; she hadn't realised it before, but her red thong was soaked.

"Mmm...you're so fucking sexy..." Serena whispered to Zosia, as the junior doctor continued to massage her breasts. Slowly, Zosia slid off Serena's work trousers. She fought the urge to tear off all her partner's clothes right there, as she wanted to draw this out as long as she could. Approaching her thong, Zosia continued to kiss Serena and circle her nipple with one hand, whilst skilfully opening the mystery box behind Serena with the other. Suddenly, a sharp vibration noise cut through the sweaty air. Looking behind her, Serena's eyebrows shot up in suprise as she saw what was in Zosia's hand.

"A vibrator? I haven't used one in years!" Serena smiled, an excited glint in her eye.

"I know what you're like when it comes to resisting orgasm. I'm taking extra measures to ensure you sure as hell climax tonight..." The F2 winked, before plunging the sex toy into Serena. The consultant's back shot up to the sky as her heart accelerated faster and faster. Vibrations sent shivers up her spine, as she experienced the climbing pleasure of having the toy inside her. Slowly, Zosia pumped the vibrator, slick with Serena's cum, in and out of her vagina, all while stimulating her clit and grinding on her hip. Every nerve tingled. The consultant struggled to keep her moans locked inside her chest. Finally, she reached orgasm, her sweaty form trembling with exertion.

But she wasn't done. Whilst still in the throes of orgasm, Serena used all her strength to finish off Zosia. Grabbing the purple toy from Zosia's weak hands, she slowly entered Zosia. The F2, who was very close to climax, moaned with pleasure at the thought of having Serena's juices inside her. As soon as Serena encircled the younger doctor's naked back, goosebumps rose and she finaally orgasmed. Both women stayed lying on the table for several minutes, trying to recover from thei latest heavenly sexual encounter. Serena fought to stop her whole body shaking.

Panting, Zosia suddenly sat upright.

"Do you think people know?" The young doctor said, her eyebrows knitted in worry.

Shifting to face Zosia, the older woman tried to make sense of Zosia's abrupt mood change.

"Know? Know wha-"  
"You know. KNOW. About us." Zosia bit her lip; was this too much, too soon?  
"Oh! Babe if it's worrying you, why don't we just ask everyone? After all, honesty is the best policy…"  
"Do you really think if we tell everyone they won't treat us differently?"  
"No! I've worked with most of these people for decades; there are no more accepting people on earth. Why don't we just get it over with and tell everyone tomorrow?"

"Okay. Tomorrow, I promise everyone will find out." Zosia raised her eyebrows at the consultant, before going to Serena's bedroom. Serena shortly followed.

With Serena fast asleep next to her, Zosia stared at the ceiling. The F2 was wide awake, with one thing on her mind; Guy's reaction to finding out about her relationship with Serena.

The next morning, for the first time since beginning their relationship, both women arrived at Holby together. As always, they were stronger together; with the strong-willed consultant beside her, Zosia felt unconquerable. Throughout the day, the truth about Zosia and Serena spread amongst those working at Holby like wildfire. Finally, both women felt comfortable and like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Just as Serena had predicted, most people were either indifferent or happy about the pairing. Dom was very smug that his rumours were correct; Morven and Digby didn't really care. Truthfully, Hanssen had easily deduced that Serena had been seeing someone as soon as he saw her bound into Holby on the day after she met Zosia. And, judging by the faint tint of red lipstick on her cheek, Hanssen had (correctly) assumed Serena had been with a woman - therefore he wasn't surprised. Raf, Fletch and Cara were, of course, happy for their boss. Both Sacha and Ric weren't surprised, as they had known Serena for a very long time and often knew her better than she knew herself. As always, Jac didn't really care. Ollie, although very disappointed, was at least pleased Zosia felt comfortable enough to share this with him. Guy respected Serena, and even though he still saw Zosia as his baby girl, he couldn't fault a relationship that clearly made her so happy and fulfilled. For a man with such a volatile and short temper, he remained unbelievably calm; a clear testament to his love for Zosia.


	7. Love

Distractedly, Serena stared out of her kitchen window at the early sunrise, Zosia standing beside her. Beautiful hues of pink and orange streaked the morning sky. Zosia lent into the consultant's body - as always, they fit perfectly together.

Zosia had walked into Serena's life, and finally the consultant realised why it'd never worked out with anyone else.

Serena had entered Zosia's life, and finally she had understood what it meant to fall head over heels in love.

Now they had each other, they didn't ever need anything or anyone else.


End file.
